


My Favorite Flavor

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, After Sex Cuddling, Anal Sex, Champagne drinking, Confessions, Cum Play, Feeding, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Love Notes, Lube, Lunch date, M/M, Making Out In Public, No wives, Slow Sex, Wedding Day, aftersex cuddles, best man!Billy, best man!Matt, bottom!Rich, bottom!Rob, breaking abstinence, couch cuddling, dual handjob, homophobic stranger, mentioned stroke, needy!Rob, non-dairy ice cream, officiant!Jason, planning a family, power bottom!Rich, precome as lube, proposal, protective!Rich, sensitive!Rob, sharing ice cream, slight confrontation, small ceremony, spending the day together, talk of fatherhood, top!Rich, top!Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	1. Chapter 1

Simplicity was the true spice of life when it was spent with the one loved more than anything else, for even though most did not picture a quaint apartment as ideal it seemed to work out for lifelong friends turned lovers. It had taken so long to muster up enough courage to ask the slightly younger male to live with him, yet it seemed small in comparison at the daunting task that distracted from completely sharing in a romantic evening curled together on a smaller than average couch, pinned in between an arm of it and a beautiful body admired for more than looks alone. Half-lidded eyes watched lazily as the other nuzzled a bearded cheek into the thin cotton shirt worn, heart aching at the sweetened sight as a palm flattened against his toned stomach which made wheels in a doubtful mind turn in the opposite direction. There was no way that it would be accepted and the best thing to ever grace an ordinarily unfulfilled life would be ruined due to loving at an almost toxic level, yet it had to be asked regardless due to a mutual best friend helping to pick out an appropriate accessory fitting for the significant other.

“Robbie, are you awake?”

“Barely,” he yawned, back arching to stretch out stiffened muscles, reaching out for the half-filled glass of wine settled dangerously on the beige carpet to take a sip, “Need something?”

“Well, I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a while now, and I figured this was as good a time as any.”

“It’s not that hard to say you need to use the bathroom.”

“That’s not it, but I do need to sit up.”

Chuckling softly at a small groan gained for having to leave behind such a comfortable position, the adjacent cushion was sat on as their knees bumped together while a hand closed around the hidden object in concealment until needed.

“They say you should spend the rest of your life with your best friend,” Richard started off, cheeks becoming heated as those boldly blue eyes monitored every movement, swiftly digging a knee into the floor as the metallic instrument was presented, “That’s exactly what I plan on doing, that is, if you’ll marry me.”

“Rich,” he spoke barely above a whisper, tears collecting at a lashed threshold, nearly collapsing into outstretched arms, successive smooches punctuating each word, “Of. Course. I. Will.” 

A single line of liquid leaked from his own amber hued eyes, blinking it away as mouths melded naturally while the engagement band was blindly slid on into place, a small shiver running down a bent spine as the cold circle pressed into a cupped cheek, blush deepening at the whine let loose as his newly made fiancé pulled away.

“Is it too early to tell Matt?”

“Of course not, he deserves to know.”

One arm still wrapped around a thinned waist, he was needily nuzzled into while a video call was made to the last member of their trio, smiling softly at the almost immediate answer, “Cohen, good to see you.”

“Right back at you, Rich,” he quipped, “Honestly, Rob, how are you able to put up with him?”

“Somehow I manage.”

“Anyway, I’m guessing you didn’t call for couple’s counseling, so spill.” 

“Well,” the bearded male teased out, giggling giddily at fake annoyance as his dominant hand was lifted into view, “We’re getting married!”

“Aww, it’s about time he popped the question.” 

“You knew?”

“Well, Mattie here helped every stage of the way,” the other admitted, feeling those bright bulbs of sight stare in confusion, “He reassured me that I was worthy in being called your husband.” 

“You _are_ , and don’t forget it.” 

Not wanting to ruin such a joyous moment an argument was avoided as the three continued to talk for a while longer until the conversation was interrupted by an empty stomach voicing a need to be satiated, the youngest member encouraging the couple to go out for lunch once it was reassured that they would gather together to celebrate soon, yet the departure was delayed at remembering another pivotal point that needed to be brought up.

“Quick question, Matt,” the elder of the group chimed in, trying not to give away that this discussion had happened already, “You’re the closest thing I have to a brother, so will you be my best man?”

“I’d be honored.”

Golden eyes brightened at light lips lingering against a stubbled jawline as it was almost forgotten that technical company was still present, reluctant goodbyes given from the platonic counterpart as the call ended abruptly.

“Hungry?”

“Mhm, but there’s no food in the house.”

“Honey, we went grocery shopping a few days ago.”

“Nothing sounds good,” the musician countered, pouting playfully as blue bulbs of sight brightening as an idea came to mind, “We could go out to eat.”

“We can’t exactly drive right now.” 

“It’s not that far of a walk. Please?”

“Fine, let me grab my wallet and then we can go,” Rich replied, pocketing the cell phone before bringing both onto their feet, a smirk slipping into place as the searched item was  
positioned into a back pocket with a small pat to a rounded cheek, “Someone’s impatient.”

“Want to show you off.”

“No one is going to notice me.”

“I will.”

Laughing a little the threshold was crossed over hand in hand, the older one complaining quietly at a wall of heat met with outside, yet discomfort was easily forgotten at the look of pride on his lovers face, as if the roles had been reversed. Marveling such a sight, thoughts tried to remain positive while watching the person picked to stay with for the rest of his life, for there was no one else who could make a heart hammer heavily just by hearing a laugh bubble at the simplest things. That innocent life had nearly been lost to him, but in a way they saved each other during those few months lived with the weakened one to make sure conditions would not worsen while a sense of purpose fell into place, platonic adoration blooming into much more left ignored until injuries had fully healed, their first kiss shared on the same sofa snuggled into earlier. Caught in the reverie, a sudden stop startling the male back to reality as a set of double glass doors was approached, held open in an act of chivalry unable to be denied despite constant contact still connecting them. 

“Italian food?”

“I had a craving,” Rob shrugged, sitting down in the offered chair, reluctantly relinquishing the slightly sweaty palm, “I didn’t know I was engaged to such a gentleman.” 

“Surprises keep a relationship fresh, babe.” 

Sipping on offered water, confusion contorted facial features once the ordered food was brought out, waiting until the waiter was out of earshot to start the conversation as a fork was twirled by a skilled wrist, “I could have made you a salad.”

“We didn’t have ranch.” the other answered simply, condiment drizzling onto the leafy greens.

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s okay to buy dairy products? I just won’t use them.” 

“It’s too risky.”

Heart aching at such a selfless act, it was not argued any further, not wanting to ruin the late lunch, offering up a truce as the lettuce filled plate was scooted in his direction while tines pierced through a few of the vegetables despite a protest produced at thinking that it was going to be eaten, words cut off by a full mouth.

“Sneaky bastard.”

“Is that any way to talk to your future husband?”

“Just wait until we get home,” he quipped, chewing carefully as a blush bloomed in realization of what had been insinuated, as it had been mutually agreed to remain technically abstinent until it was consummated since curious hands had drifted below the belt on more than one occasion, “I-I mean…”

“Honey, don’t be ashamed of your urges,” the other mused around a mouthful of spaghetti, swallowing before continuing on, “I certainly won’t complain if you’re that impatient.”

“You’ll go easy on me?”

“Absolutely. I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long living with a pervert like me.” 

“Underneath that dirty behavior is a sweetheart, and I want him to take my virginity.”

Blushing profusely at such a polite proclamation, amber eyes glinted dangerously as a glance diverted to an almost empty plate, a string of pasta placed into an awaiting mouth before offering the other end as it was slurped slowly until the two met in the middle, lips lingering timidly before pulling away reluctantly in order to avoid unwanted attention. 

“Do you want to get dessert, or should we wait until we get home?” the older one dared to ask, eyebrows waggled suggestively at the subtle innuendo. 

“You’re the one with experience,” he quipped, pinning a few bills under an emptied cup as the check was handled. “Surprise me.” 

Leaving the eating establishment behind the earlier embrace was resumed, blending into the background of a small crowd. Exchanging a small smile when a child looked back at them, it disappeared almost instantly once it was realized that there was no parent in sight.

“Are you lost, little girl?”

“I can’t find my mommy.” she answered, bottom lip quivering at being lost.

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you find her.”

“Can I hold your hand?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Richard replied, the smaller appendage only able to wrap around an index and ring finger of an offered palm, “Do you know where she went?”

“Rich, I don’t think she’d be lost if she did.”

Rolling copper colored irises, the searching began as each female was interrogated, getting the same answer that they were not related to the child and unable to give any further assistance before leaving. As the hour progressed, hope began to dwindle at finding the parental figure, which would only mean an even stronger confrontation once they crossed paths, for anger was boiling beneath the surface; it was possible that the two had accidentally been separated, but if it were true then they would have crossed paths by now instead of endlessly wandering the streets. Trying one more time, a slightly younger woman approached with a scolding tone directed toward the two men instead of being grateful for bringing them together.

“What is it with you perverts trying to kidnap innocent children?!”

“Excuse me?” the musician dared to ask, caught off guard at such a statement, “You’re lucky someone didn’t abduct her!”

“Like you weren’t about to do the same? Flaunting your sins around in public, filthy fags.”

Feeling the tightened grip beginning to come undone, the elder refused to relinquish the anchoring appendage in fear of being consumed entirely by the heated hatred growing larger, “This man nearly died on me, and I’ll be damned if I’m ever letting go of him again.” 

“Either way, you both are going to hell.”

“And a neglectful mother isn’t?”

“Rich, enough,” the other piped up, cold metal seeping through a thin cotton shirt slightly drenched with sweat as a palm pressed protectively against a puffed out chest, peck placed against a clenched jaw starting to relax, “Be the bigger person.”

Huffing hotly, a heel was turned on as the reunited family fled from the scene, sorrow stabbing at a sensitive soul for having to grow up in such a hostile environment. Eyes depressingly downcast while distance was put between them as a distraction came from stepping inside an abnormally cold building, early memories predating the known allergy  
flooding through to temporarily replace the negativity felt.

“Too bad I can’t eat here.”

“Actually, all the options here are lactose free,” Rob remarked, lowering the slightly unresponsive male onto a booth bench, “Save our seat?”

Nodding halfheartedly, a lowered line of sight stared at the tabletop while tears burned at the lashed boundary directed downward, a sigh escaping from slightly parted lips as those insults sank in; of course those words were out of ignorance, yet it stung knowing that some people still thought that way causing intrusive thoughts to easily enter in cautious consideration. Protecting his newly made fiancé was a top priority, what if it was not enough and someone managed to inflict permanent damage? Unwanted images flooded through of finding a broken body bleeding profusely, bright blue eyes fading as a life ended in his arms, for he arrived too late to do anything except press the dying body impossibly close while self-blame was assigned as love poured out between softened sobs muffled by a field of follicles buried into. Nearly yelling out, the toxic cycle came undone once a slightly bent shoulder was shaken, yelp gained once an unoccupied lap became filled in an act of déjà vu despite the significant other being alive. 

“What’s gotten into you, babe?” 

“I was afraid you weren’t going to come back.”

At any other time teasing would ensue since displaying public affection proved difficult, nose nuzzled gently into a chiseled jawline until calm settled over. Not daring to begin justify a rash reaction in fear of breaking down and ruining the rest of the romantic outing, attention was drawn to the waffle cone still held in a firm grasp held at an angle so the melting dessert would not stain the buttoned flannel worn regardless of the contradicting season.

“What flavor did you decide on?”

“Coffee.”

“You know me so well.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

Offering the sweetened sorbet, it remained in the buyer’s hand, the usually denied treat lightly lapped at as dedication to the thoughtful lover was given in the form of cold kisses circulating between bites, teeth dragging across softened skin as tongues traced tantalizing paths down each other’s faces to catch trails of the sticky substance before it had time to dry. Interrupted mid-kiss, a feverish blush climbed the nape of a neck as the familiar voice punctuated embarrassment at the notion of being caught.

“What do we have here, guys?” 

“Looks to me like Mr. Tough Guy has a soft spot.” the blond band member teased in order to keep up their pretend rivalry.

“What a pleasant surprise to see you both.” 

“I wouldn’t say that entirely…”

“Oh come on, Rich, you know you love me.” 

“Not as much as I do!” the lead guitarist exclaimed, giggle bubbling brightly as mouths met for a moment, sitting opposite the other couple once it was established that the newcomers were not intruding.

“You saw that too, right Robbie?”

“Yes, they’re a couple. Have been for a while now.”

“This handsome fella asked me out a few months ago after a gig, and we’ve been inseparable ever since.” Billy explained.

“We may get a double wedding then, huh?” 

Grinning widely, twin gasps were let out once the engagement ring was lifted into view while a smaller hand brought it forward for further inspection, thumb twirling the band around to capture it in the right angle of light, “It’s beautiful.”

“You owe me, sweet pea,” Stephen snickered, sneaking in a second smooch, whiskey colored eyes conveying cluelessness, “We had a bet over which one of you would propose.”

“Gee, thanks buddy.”

“Anyway,” the guitarist chimed in abruptly, “We actually came here to talk to you about that scene with that mom.”

“What about it?” Richard questioned, the situation still a sore subject to brought up in such a manner. 

“For starters, the way you defended your relationship? Inspiring.” 

“And the restraint you showed? If anyone had done something like that it most likely would have ended in someone getting physically wounded.” the percussionist added, reddening at a silent scoff summoned. 

“Rob’s lucky to have someone like you.” 

“Damn straight I am.” 

Faking a smile, a beam of pride could not be ignored entirely as a heart leapt at the proclamation given from his future husband confirming adoration that would not be daunted,  
“I’m equally as fortunate having found the love of my life.” 

“There’s my romantic Richie.” 

“You’ve both had a long day, want us to drive you home?” 

Agreeing, the last traces of a waffle cone were finished off as the parked vehicle was approached as both pairs filed in, passing scenery stared at to serve as a distraction while fingers combed through lengthened strands comfortingly, the combination of comradery enough to ease away residual pain into dull numbness nearly preventing the realization that they had arrived at the shared apartment. Farewells echoed in an almost empty mind, each movement only a fading memory blurred out by a thick veil of liquid, choked on as shaky appendages busied with removing constraining cotton until wrists were caught firmly as he was pulled into a covered lap, softened sobs wracking the thinned frame of an overworked body while the hollow of a neck became needed refuge.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong, baby,” the other prodded, a tiny fissure fracturing the voice noticeably, “Did I do something wrong? Are you having regrets?”

“Never!” he exclaimed sharply, letting his emotions get the better of him without meaning to, an incisor biting into his bottom lip once it was realized how uncontrolled the outburst had been, “I-I’m sorry, but no. The reason I’m upset is because of people like her. What if one day someone hurts you and I’m not there to protect you? I couldn’t live with myself if it were my fault…”

“It’s reasonable to be scared, yet worrying over the inevitable is not the answer,” he started off slowly as eggshells were walked on, “I know you’d never intentionally hurt me, so it you would not be the one to blame. Now, will you something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Break through that darkened cloud hanging over your head and be my sunshine again?”

“I can think of one thing that’d help.”

“Name it.”

“C-Can I still make love to you?”

“Are you sure? We’ve been through a lot these last few hours.”

Nodding, lips lightly locked together, the last layers fell haphazardly onto the carpeted floor, the other lying back against a plush pile of pillows as he already began bucking into a curled palm pumping lazily as a fingertip swiped along the leaking slit to collect a dollop of precome spread along a stiffening shaft, leaving the erect member to circle puckered pink flesh fingered open until a second sank inside to scissor the opening, “Going to make it up to you.”

“Get inside of me already…”

“Are you sure? It’s your first time.”

“Need your fat cock to fill me.” 

“Didn’t realize you were so needy,” the older one responded, preoccupied by lining up with the promptly prepped entrance about to be breached, “Ready?” 

Grunt gained in response thighs spread further to allow easier access, hips rolled forward in adjustment as small shoves sent shockwaves expressed in muffled moans growing in volume as passion progressed; pinning his life partner’s hands in one firm grip as an unmarked field of flesh became indented in a mixture of nails and teeth clinging on to be anchored as the appendage dug deeper into a clenched cave claimed as a treasure trove never previously discovered. Skin on skin contact connected while wetted sounds reverberated to pronounce rocking rhythms nudging flotsam to float over to have the releasing jetsam recede in painful mockery finally allowed to be fulfilled when mulling managed to signal an upcoming wave unable to be prevented much the initiator’s chagrin. 

“Oh R-Rich, so c-close.” the musician stammered, breath hitching at each brush against an overstimulated prostate, writhing as if he had never been touched in the first place, hadn’t come undone in the male’s presence prior to this moment of intimacy. 

“Almost there, lovely, just a little more.” 

Each stab sinking into inviting crevices caused memories to creep to the focused forefront, remembering moments still sacred to a regulated relationship marked by a delicate first kiss coaxed out during a cuddle session curled into flattening couch cushions. It had been so special that a bouquet of pink roses had been delivered before band practice, surprising even himself over the spontaneous act that ended up solidifying the developing romance. A few months later, the conversation about living together had arrived, heart nearly bursting at such raw emotion displayed during as the mortal dedicated to declared that the rented home, much like the beating muscle within a well-defined chest, was his too. Decision made within a heartbeat, no time had been wasted on moving personal belongings, rewarded by warm lips wrapped around the pulsating piece of flesh, praises littering the air at a skilled mouth despite being an amateur, favor returned as every whitened droplet seeped through the spaces between each digit. Now, the two were going to be linked in an eternal bond, perhaps even start a family of their own, and that alone was enough to fix a damaged mentality, an innocent quality to an assumedly mundane life enough to bring both over the edge, seed spilled into the sheath of skin buried in deeply. 

“I got you, babe. Not going to let you fall.”

“Too late, I’ve already fallen in love with you,” the predecessor purred, an extra moan given once a mess made in the middle of their sweat covered bodies became noticed, letting it coat his own torso as a spent shell of a body collapsed, flaccid cock still tucked away as the ivory puddle started to settle, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“You’ve taught this bitter old man how to fully cherish life even during your recovery, showed me how rewarding love can be. Above all, you accepted me, flaws and all, and continue to do so.”

“There’s no one I’d rather call my husband.”

“Neither would I, and that day can’t get here fast enough.”

Healing a hurting heart was the hardest task to accomplish, yet somehow it had been accomplished in an incredible amount of time although there were more moments than could be counted where relapses took place, backward steps taken to evaluate every single decision. An inner voice had relentlessly told him that nothing was going to get better, making mistrust an easier option to take, yet freedom from it had been earned in the best way possible. Chest swelling with pride, twin heartbeats echoed in an otherwise silent room, for no excess words needed to be spoken as limbs overlapped underneath a slightly crumpled comforter while the scent of their sexual conquest breathed in as sleep swept through taut muscles trembled tiredly in an unspoken testament to swelling sweetness that filled the couple with a fondness felt forever.


	2. Cherry On Top

Normalcy was sought in a regular routine, yet there was a looming presence that distracted beyond measure as the days began to count down to the day the couple had selected to get married. Stress stretched nerves into tightropes balanced lithely on in order to keep peace, yet there had been a few arguments over small things that would usually not matter under normal circumstances. Each bout of anger usually ended with Richard bringing home dinner along with a bouquet of flowers or box of chocolates to use as an apology before treating his fiancé to a night of slow love making for the night. 

Alarm snoozed too many times to count, Rob slept in on accident and woke with a start when the occupied room did not look familiar with mint green wallpaper and see through curtains in a lighter shade of green that let in a little too much light. Shielding his eyes from the offending brightness and groaning, the musician looked at the half charged cell phone left on the nightstand it was realized that five hours remained in getting ready for the big day, his heart contracting with a hint of melancholy as a text message was received from his fiancé like on any other morning except this one was special.

_Robbie, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t wake up in a fright when you weren’t sleeping beside me, but then I remembered what today is, and it calmed some of my anxiety. I know that our relationship has been full of ups and downs like any normal couple, but we fought for each other when it seemed unlikely, when it seemed like you would not come back to me at a hundred percent, but you proved me and the doctors wrong, and I love you so much for coming so far. I hope you know that. I can’t wait to see you at the altar and make our marriage official._

Tearing up, he repeatedly reread the paragraph since it was uncommon for Richard to type out a long reply even on important days especially since he was not one to let all of his emotions show on the surface. The words etched into memory before making his way into the kitchen, he was greeted with a mixture of different smells wafting around the small space as breakfast was made, Billy stationed in front of the oven as he started to add batter into a large pan while his boyfriend wrapped his arms around a narrow set of hips as his covered crotch gently thrusted into his butt. 

“Should I give you two some privacy before breakfast?” Rob asked as he went over to an opposite side of the counter to pull out a mug before adding coffee and mixing creamer and a dollop of sugar into the liquid. 

“Sorry, we didn’t expect you to be awake so early. Figured it would be another hour and we could bring a plate to you before we all get dressed.” Stephen explained, blushing profusely as he untangled his limbs and tried to hide an obvious erection in the pair of sky blue pajama bottoms.

“No need to be embarrassed, I think the way you show affection is cute, it’s different.”

“Luckily you didn’t walk in on us doing anything too risqué, or you would probably be scarred for life.” 

“I doubt it, Richie and I aren’t exactly innocent if you know what I mean.” 

“Ooh, I bet tonight will be wild when you two reunite as husbands. Eh?” Stephen spoke up as he returned to the dining table in the seat opposite from their guest. 

“Stevie, that is none of your business mister!” his boyfriend exclaimed in a chiding manner while turning the stove off and placing the circular pastries on a chipped platter alongside a shallow dish holding strips of bacon and links of sausage, transferring the food to the center of the wooden surface. 

“It’s alright, Billy, he isn’t wrong.” 

“Called it, babe.” he smirked before blushing when his lover gave him the side eye as he began to fix his plate and splattered a healthy amount of syrup on his stack. 

The meal continued on with a bit of light banter shared between the three men gathered around the mahogany piece of furniture while scraps were left behind in evidence while Stephen took it upon himself to wash the dishes since his significant other would be best man and needed to get the two ready for the ceremony. Rendezvousing in the guest room where the Rob had spent the night, the door was closed quietly as a small closet was rummaged through to produce a freshly pressed charcoal suit along with a dark purple tie on an individual hanger.

“It’s a shame that the two of us aren’t going to wear matching tuxedos.” Rob muses, sitting on the bed with legs crossed underneath him, taking the pants and waiting for the other to give him privacy before removing set he slept in for formal attire. It took a few tries to button the dress shirt completely since hands fidgeted nervously at every attempt until one last try proved successful, shrugging on the thick suit jacket as his escort returned with a pair of dress shoes and a glass of orange juice so anxiety medication could be taken on schedule. Calmness washed over him reassuringly, yet it was short-lived once the clock glanced at on the nightstand read that there was only two hours left to go, which made panic come back with a vengeance so strong that Rob did not notice how his best man had dressed so sharply. 

“We’re about to be late, Billy! What… What if Rich thinks I left him at the altar and he cuts our engagement off because I didn’t show? I’ll be devastated if he gives up on me.” he fretted as tears welled up in the brink of his eyes.

“Hon, he would never think that, but if it helps calm you down we can call him.” 

“I’m not supposed to, that would be breaking tradition.” 

“Your wellbeing matters more, I’m sure he will understand.” Billy reasoned while holding the other’s hand and called the man he was about to marry, “Rich, just the man I needed to hear from. Yes, Rob is fine, he’s just a bit restless right now, so can you talk to him for a minute to calm him down?” 

Rob was trembling and tears started to flow down his cheeks steadily when the phone was handed over to him, the only thing that came out coherently being his husband-to-be’s name until most of it was out of his system, “Richie, p-please don’t le-leave me. I’ll make it up t-to you, I promise!” 

“Shh, muffin, and take a few deep breaths. Drink some juice if there is still some left, okay? Listen, you have nothing to worry about, the church is a few blocks away from their house and we have two more hours until we see each other, right?”

“Right…” 

“Then what is it that makes you so scared? Are you having second thoughts about our wedding and too scared to tell me the truth?”

“No, don’t ever think it!” he nearly screams, which startles Billy off of the mattress for a moment before coming back with a full glass that had only been drank once, the slight amount of pulp distracting him from wayward emotions momentarily.

“That’s what I like to hear, my man fighting for our relationship. As if I had any doubt about you wanting to be with me,” Richard chuckles before another voice is heard on his end and a quick word is exchanged, “Listen, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you at noon?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything.” 

Hanging up was the hardest thing he had to do, but the thought of seeing him dressed up and waiting at the altar kept a positive vibe radiating throughout the household as the three men continued to prepare for the big day. Stephen came in once he was showered and dressed in a similar suit with a matching tie to take over where his boyfriend left off by bringing in a bottle of cologne, spraying small spurts in intervals. 

“Don’t you think that’s too much?” Rob asked, self-conscious about the way he smelled as the blond began to adjust the boutonniere fastened into his lapel. He knew his future husband would be wearing a usual musk, so he did not want to compete with a differing scent that would clash. 

“Trust me, he won’t be able to keep his hands off of you during the flight. Hell, he may even talk you into joining the mile high club.” the other suggested with a wink as he clamped a straightener around flattened curls, laying the device aside once he applied hairspray to keep the follicles in place.

The minutes ticked away, which only continued to knot a nervous stomach tighter even when they climbed into the car and drove to the venue where two lives would combine into one, the travel going by in a blur as the groom focused on seeing his significant other as he got into place with his best man by his side. Halfway up the aisle, he was blinded with tears at seeing Richard standing with hands clasped in front of his entire black attire, his long hair combed and tucked into place as a touch of gray shone in a freshly trimmed beard. 

“Hello handsome.” he mused with a wink, offering an outstretched palm to assist the other up the stairs.

“You’re not too bad looking yourself.” Rob teased as a handkerchief wiped at his tears before being tucked back into a front pocket.

Fingers twined together, their personal officiant started the ceremony with the traditional questioning of if there were any vows, and even though Rich had bared his soul earlier in the day he seemed to have a few extra words saved for this moment as he recited the entirety of Shakespeare’s sonnet eighteen, using the correct pronouns in order to not offend as the other sniffled while composure was searched for so that he could do the same confidently. 

“Richie, you are the light of my life. I was almost swallowed by an abyss, but you shone brighter than the sun and shared it with me. I am still alive because of you, and I can’t think of any other way to show gratitude besides taking your last name not because I want to be a Speight, that’s a bonus, but because I want to share everything with you.”   
In a mixture of tears and snot the couple leaned forward before Jason could get every word out, kissing for so long that the two nearly forgot how to breathe even when lungs ached for the intake of oxygen until it was broken. Retracing steps along the stretch of cloth amidst the cheers from a few friends, the newlyweds carried themselves with pride as they disappeared into the same car in which the trio had arrived, Stephen driving them to the airport while they cuddled in the backseat. 

“It won’t be that long of a drive, so I hope you kids can hold off on having sex for a while.” 

“No worries, Norton, we’re waiting for when we get to the hotel. I’ve quite the evening planned to celebrate.” Rich says with a wink before he is gently chided by his husband to keep it modest. 

Dropped off at the front door after resounding goodbyes were exchanged, the couple managed to get through the transportation security administration promptly without waiting for too long in the terminal as the two boarded onto the plane. Waiting for fifteen more minutes, they were finally in the air toward their destination; it was tempting to try touching each other inappropriately even while cuddling under a shared blanket despite the armrests dividing them from full contact, but the two managed to keep their promise of refraining from sexual contact in public even when an unspoken topic was brought up on the way to their destination.

“Robbie, I don’t want to rush our relationship, but have you ever thought about having children?” the slightly older male asked as a thumb stroked over bent knuckles in a soothing manner. 

“I’m not entirely sure that’s a good idea.” 

“Why is that? You’d be the best dad!” 

Rob cringed at the idea, but fell silent since he did not feel like arguing or being told that the legitimacy of his concerns was invalid, so he decided to let the conversation die down with the convenient timing of an announcement of their plane descending. There was an amount of tension between them due to refusing not to defend his side like any normal pair, yet unlike normal people they could not keep their hands off of each other no matter how awkward a situation. Perhaps that was what kept him from crying at the thought of abandonment from a deadbeat father, remaining silent from the landing stage of the trip until he was left to check into their room while Richard went ahead with taking luggage upstairs. 

Shuffling his feet on the way to their rented room, the younger male was oblivious to the scent of lit candles as he walked inside and was caught off guard by Richard laying on his side clad in a standard white robe loosely tied around a narrow waist so a slightly slimmed torso led down in a v-shaped trail down to the knotted belt, “Good of you to join me, baby.” 

“What’s all this?” Rob asked as his attention perked up, sitting at the bottom of a circular mattress in a pile of pink rose petals, taking a flute of champagne from his groom. 

“Figured we needed a bit of foreplay to begin especially when I upset you earlier.” 

“It’s not your fault,” the other mused, distracted by a tuft of chest hair grown out as his fingernails combed through it to untangle the follicles, “Now, do I need to undress myself, or is my handsome hubby going to help me?” 

“Say no more, my love.” Richard purrs out, pulling on the carefully tucked in tie to pull his husband in for a passionate kiss as he started unbuttoning the dress shirt while Rob slid out of his pants to reveal a missing layer that heightened his partner’s need as he pounced onto the naked lap while the bottom half of borrowed clothing flapped open to reveal his hardened member, “Oh Robbie…” 

“Seems like someone is hornier than he expected. Should I take over, or can you keep it in control long enough to sex me up?” 

“You drive a hard bargain, but yes I can. If you’ll let me prep that tight hole of yours first.” 

“It’s all yours.” he says, legs spreading open once they trade places on the bed as his bright blue eyes beckoned the other over once a full bottle of lubricant was uncapped and a healthy dollop squirted into a palm so it could be warmed between his hands before applying the lukewarm liquid to a puckered ring of muscle to nudge it open.

“Mm… Richie, need you now. Can you hurry up a little?” 

“Impatient, are we?” the older man questioned as his fingers continue to sink inside of the orifice in a slowly set rhythm until his partner began to beg for the appendages to be replaced by a bigger object. 

Unable to deny him for long, Richard gave with a chuckle at the whine produced once his index and middle fingers were pulled out, lining up with his entrance and relishing in the sharp intake of breath as his cock sank in without much effort. Gripping onto those narrow hips while fingernails dug half-crescents impressions into the blushing flesh, his pelvis gently rolled forward in order to adjust to the insertion so as not to hurt his husband since Rob was still fairly new to receiving sexual contact, hands tracing up and down the length of his sides to tease at sensitive sides. Trust was evident as the two combined even as the pace picked up inevitably as the sudden speed was met with approving moans to encourage him onward even though it did not seem that either would last much longer. 

“Mm… Babe, I’m s-so close,” Rob let out as his prostate was struck in succession, his ass spanked with increasing strength, “Need you to pull out and cum on my body.” 

“Oh? Does my husband have a secret kink I didn’t know about?” 

“Are you judging me for it?” 

“Me? I would never. In fact, it turns me on learning of what gets your motor running,” Rich smirked as he began to pull out, his balls clenching while he grabbed both of their cocks in one hand and pumped, “Now, let’s get you over the finish line.” 

“Only if you get there with me.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Skin on skin contact squelched throughout the room masked by heavy panting from both men in desperation to reach dual climax; Richard was waiting for the other to get close even though his orgasm was dwindling in heat until it was sparked back when Rob began to thrust into the cupped palm. Increasing friction reigniting the dying flame, the older man leaned forward and released long spurts after the few final twists from a strengthened fist pushed him over the edge.   
It was enough to have Rob writhe underneath his husband, his seed spilling through the creases between long, thick fingers to slicken the hold around their dicks as a few extra strokes were issued in order to allow mutual orgasms to continue for as long as possible. Moments later, Rich collapsed next to his partner and nuzzled closely prior to pulling a disheveled comforter over their naked bodies to add extra warmth, golden eyes nearly closing when the other man stirred restlessly. 

“Aren’t you tired?” 

“Yes, but I wanted to talk to you about an important topic.” 

“I bet it can wait until we wake up. Come here and cuddle?” 

“I thought Dick didn’t cuddle?” Rob teased as he pulled the male closer so loose limbs tangled together beneath the added blanket, “I thought about what you said on the flight, about how I would be a good father. It’s been running in my mind like background noise.”

“Even when we were making love? It’s been bothering you this much?”

“It has, but not in the way you think. I don’t say it often, but you’re right, I think being parents will be good with us.”

“Are you saying what I think you are?” 

“I want to have a baby with you whether we adopt or use in vetro fertilization, I want to have a family with the love of my life if you still want to.”

“I’d love nothing more,” he confirmed as a sudden spike of energy surged through him as a hard kiss was pressed into the other’s lips, “I think we should celebrate with a second round of sex.”

“Is that all you ever think about, perv?” 

“No, I think about you one hundred percent of the time. Can’t help it that you sometimes end up naked in my fantasies.”

Rolling his eyes, Robert rolled his partner over so he could be in control this time and began to issue a mixture of smooches and nibbles in a line down the curve of his body, yet there was no denying that the two needed to rest before intimacy could be fully expressed. He would wait a lifetime if he had to, for he knew that no matter what happened that they would always be together, the gold band on his ring finger twirled around multiple times to make sure it was not a dream that would dissipate. Nothing but love filled the sensitive soul as it threatened to burst a swollen heart making room to love another person that would soon become their daughter or son whom unconditional affection would be shown just as they had always done for each other since the day they had met.


End file.
